Yuan Shao
Yuan Shao is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a ruthless warlord who was lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He occupied the northern territories of China during the civil wars that occurred towards the end of the Han dynasty. He was also an elder half-brother of Yuan Shu, a warlord who controlled the Huai River region, though the two were not on good terms with each other. He serves as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Biography Born in a noble family, Yuan Shao was the son of former Interior Minister Yuan Feng and nephew of Minister Yuan Wei. Although he helped Dong Zhuo in slaughtering the eunuch, Yuan Shao opposed Dong Zhuo to replace the emperor Bian. Eventually he established a coalition against Dong Zhuo and was elected commander. They managed to Luoyang but failed to quell Dong Zhuo. When the split occurred in the coalition, Yuan Shao began to conquer the northern regions. Initially he borrowed a lot of food supplies from Jizhou, a rich but weak area in defense. Following Feng Ji's advice, Yuan Shao asked for help from Gongsun Zan to attack Jizhou. When Han Fu, the Jizhou ruler surrendered, Yuan Shao led and recruited many talents from the district. Yuan Shao's promise to share the area with Gongsun Zan was not kept so that Gongsun Zan was attempted to attack Yuan Shao. Gongsun Zan failed in his efforts and finally ended his own life. Currently, Yuan Shao has mastered almost all the northern regions such as Youzhou, Qingzhou, and Binzhou. Many of Yuan Shao's successes are supported by the thinking of Tian Feng and Ju Shou; this resulted in jealousy from other advisers such as Guo Tu and Feng Ji. However, Cao Cao's political power in the palace troubled Yuan Shao. Once again, Yuan Shao had a chance to destroy Cao Cao, when Cao Cao was busy fighting with Lu Bu, Liu Bei, Yuan Shu, and Zhang Xiu. The opportunity was missed because his youngest son was sick. By the time he decided to attack, Cao Cao had built his strength and was ready for battle. Yuan Shao sought the help of his advisers, but there was no agreement between them. Although Tian Feng and Ju Shou have given brilliant analysis, but Yuan Shao prefers the solution given by Guo Tu and Shen Pei. With all his strength placed in Guandu, Yuan Shao made many mistakes for mistakes with his peak being the betrayal of Xu You and Zhang He by the destruction of the supply warehouse in Wuchao. All the power he has collected is finally destroyed in a battle. His inability to make decisions and pride of power are the things that cause his destruction. Trivia *Yuan Shao is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour videogame series. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Warlords Category:Siblings Category:Master Orator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wealthy Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Bosses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Spouses Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Jingoists Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trickster Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Aristocrats Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence